


I Don't Care What's In Your Hair

by deaniepies_got_a_migraine



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaniepies_got_a_migraine/pseuds/deaniepies_got_a_migraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler never liked being small.  The other boys on the basketball team would make fun of him for being skinny even though he was a beast on the court.  Tyler gets stranded downtown when he is jumped, but a lone figure takes him under his wing.  It's the outcast, Josh Dun with his big muscles and intimidating air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care What's In Your Hair

The night air whispered through the sky and sent a chill down Tyler's back. With each step he took his ukulele case smacked him in the back. Laughter and booming music echoed out of nearby clubs and bars. Tyler quickened his step and cursed himself for losing track of time. Every weekend Tyler would take his ukulele down to this hole in the wall and mess around with his instrument. He'd gained a small following of regulars that would come listen and hand him a few bucks with a smile. He would never tell any of his basketball buddies about his odd past time in fear that they would just laugh. But that didn't matter now because he was this close to missing the frickin' bus and his mom was going to kill him if h--

"Hey, boy!" A sudden yelling caught his attention and a quick glance behind revealed a tough looking group of individuals. Damn. "Grab him!"  _Thump thump thump._ His music case banged against his back roughly as he tried to sprint away.  He heard the gang catching up behind him and tried to run faster faster faster.  But there were too many of them and he'd had a rough day at practice today.  He tried to fight as they pulled him into an alley, but his strength was gone.  His mind went blank as they pushed and prodded him-punching his body over and over again.  His wallet was ripped out of his pocket and someone grabbed his ukulele. "What the fuck is this?"  His instrument was thrown to the ground and stomped on when a siren suddenly sounded. "Shit, let's go."   Tyler felt his eyes begin to shut as his body crumpled in exhaustion.  

However, a figure in the distance stopped and began to walk down the alley towards him.  He was large with a muscular build and Tyler twitched and tried to scoot away.  He  _just_ got jumped, he doesn't need to get beat up again! But Tyler banged his head against the alley and his body gave into exhaustion.  

Just frickin' great.

|-/

Tyler slowly cracked his eyes open and looked around the room he was in.  Wait, where was he? An array of random magazines and instruments littered the cramped room and Tyler scrunched his eyebrows together.  He tried to sit up, but a pain in his stomach caused him to groan and fall back into the comfortable bed. A sudden shuffling caught Tyler's attention and his eyes widened when he saw an intimidating figure in the doorway.  

Josh Dun. 

He'd seen him around school, but they'd never talked because they were from completely different groups.  Tyler was the skinny jock and Josh was the muscular outcast.  He'd seen Josh hanging out with the other loners in their little circles, smoking.  There was this aura surrounding him that just made Tyler feel small and insignificant, at least more so. 

"You're up." 

Tyler's eyes widened and he tried to sit up, but pain shot through him again.  "Uh, yeah. Where...um, where am I?" Josh crossed his arms causing his biceps to bulge and sat down in a chair across from the bed.  Tyler's eyes flicked up to Josh's bright red hair before meeting his deep brown eyes. Tyler scooted towards the wall and bit the inside of his cheek.  

"You're in my apartment."  

"I mean, yeah.  I just--why? What," He lifted his arm and winced, "frick..what happened to me?" Josh leaned forward pressed his hand against Tyler's side with an intense look on his face.  Tyler swallowed and tried very hard to relax his muscles, but to no avail. "Um..."

"You were jumped downtown and I found you in an alley so I took you home.  Looks like you've got some cracked ribs." 

"Alley...?"  Tyler was suddenly hit with memories of last night.  "Awesome. Oh crap, what happened to my ukulele?"  His heart clamped with panic and Josh stood up and walked out without a word.  What? A few minutes later he returned holding a case.  Tyler grabbed it out of his hands and pulled out his ukulele that was perfectly intact. "That's weird, I was sure they smashed it..."

Josh sat back down and ran a hand through his vibrant hair with a small smile. "They did, I fixed it for you." 

"Whoa, you did? That's amazing! Thank-you so much." 

Josh placed his hands behind his head and grinned, "Hey, I didn't say I repaired it for free." 

Tyler clutched his instrument tightly to his chest as his heart pounded.  "Oh. Um, how much money do you want?" 

Josh shook his head slowly.  "I don't want money." Tyler scrunched his eyebrows together.  "I want you to play for me." 

Tyler pushed himself to a sitting position, ignoring the pain.  "I-I don't think that's such a good idea. I'm not very good, it's just a stupid hobby.  You should see me play basketball, I'm much better at that." 

"I don't think you'll be playing basketball anytime soon." 

"Frick, that's right.  Coach is going to kill me!"  Josh continued to look at Tyler expectantly. "You still want me to play for you? But you don't even know me! What if I play horribly and then you'll have repaired it for nothing." 

"How cute.  But I know you, everybody knows you.  Tyler Joseph, the star basketball player with a smile that melts hearts. And it'll be worth it even if you suck because I'll have gotten to see a side of Tyler Joseph that no one else has." 

"Well, okay. Um...

_She asked me, "Son, when I grow old,_

_Will you buy me a house of gold?_

_And when your father turns to stone,_

_Will you take care of me?"_

_I will make you queen of everything you see,_

_I'll put you on the map,_

_I'll cure you of disease._

_Let's say we up and left this town,_

_And turned our future upside down,_

_We'll make pretend that you and me,_

_Lived ever after happily."_ Tyler strummed the last chord a few times and placed the instrument back into the case with a shy grin. 

"Wow, that was unlit.  You're amazing! We should jam together sometime." 

"You play?"  _  
_

"Yeah, I like to bang around on the drums a bit. What was that song called again?"

Tyler scratched the back of his neck.  "Well, it's still in progress, but I'm thinking of calling it  _House of Gold."_

"Wait...you  _wrote_ that? Wow, you're incredible." 

"I guess."  

Josh smiled at Tyler for a few moments before standing up. "Well, I'll let you get some rest and then drive you over to your place, okay?" 

"okay." 


End file.
